Lost in Darkness
by Assassin of many
Summary: After Xemnas had been destroyed by Sora and Riku, the returned to Destiny Islands, but what happened to DiZ and the Organization. Read my fanfic to find out my fictional idea of what happened
1. The Organization Returns

Chapter One:

The Organization Returns

DiZ was lying down in a completely black room. He could hear voices beyond the door. _Why did I try to experiment on the darkness of people's hearts?_ DiZ asked himself. _I created the heartless and then when I tried to call off the experimenting, Xehanort, my most trusted apprentice, continued the experiments in secret along with my other five apprentices. After that, it eventually led to the destruction of their human bodies. They created the first six Organization XIII members._

As the door creaked open, a man with gray hair that fell down to his shoulders said, "Now _we_ are the masters, and you are the apprentice ANSEM!"

"Xehanort, you and the rest of my former apprentices will never be able to be masters."

"And why is that old man." the man said with a grin on his face.

"I taught you foolishly, meaning even in the unstable state you are in, you still are foolish for following my teachings."

"Well, I don't know if you'll be kept alive yet. I don't think _I_ should be making that decision anyway, don't you think Lexaeus?"

"Oh yes. I think that he should pay the consequences for making us like we are today." Lexaeus said lifting his giant tomahawk onto his shoulder.

"Marluxia, bring in Axel!" the mysterious man said.

The man with pink hair brought in another man that looked like a train had run over him.

"I hope you enjoy pain Ansem."


	2. The Agreement

Chapter Two

The Agreement

"Axel, I haven't met you before in my life, but for some reason, I can't feel that you're evil. Don't listen to anything they say!" DiZ said.

"Why do you people want me here, I already went against you once, you really want me to do it again?" Axel said fixing his hair so that it didn't fall in his face.

"By the way _master_ I'm sorry for being so rude my name is Xemnas."

"Xemnas you son of a" Axel was cut short by Xemnas's laser sword hitting him square in the head.

"Sorry, but that language won't be necessary in this situation." Xemnas said.

"Xemnas! I thought I was here for a deal, not sitting around watching you torture people." a cold voice said.

"Maleficent, we will talk. That moment is now." Xemnas said as he pushed Axel, Marluxia, and Lexaeus out of the room.

"Xemnas, if you would tell me why you brought me here that would be nice." Maleficent said curtly.

"The reason I brought you here is because I wanted to make a truce. Nobodies are the bodies lacking hearts, am I correct?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, you are correct you imbecile." Maleficent said as she grasped her staff tightly.

"If nobodies are what's left over when a Heartless is created, the if the Heartless_ and _Nobodies merge together, that would create a human. When the humans are created they will be dazed, so we can manipulate them. If I am correct, we share a common enemy." Xemnas said.

"Sora." Maleficent said in a scoff.

"Correct." Xemnas said. "So if we can manipulate the so called homo sapiens, we can have them befriend Sora and his foolish friends then we can destroy him in one swift strike."

Maleficent started to laugh hysterically. "I agree to this whole plan. It is brilliant!"

"Sora! Riku! Look at this!" Kairi yelled to them flailing a bottle over her head.

"Look, that's the king's seal!" Sora exclaimed as he popped the cork off the bottle and grabbed the piece of paper and rolled it open.

**Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,**

**All of our Keyblades have been stolen. We have been rendered defenseless. There is nothing we can do about it. The only way we can get our Keyblades back are if our lives are in danger. If a Heartless or Nobody catches us without a Keyblade, then we will be transported to the Station of Serenity. There we will be able to choose our Keyblades and be back to normal.**

**Best Wishes**

**King Mickey**

**P.S. Lets meet at the tree you guys always hang out at, at 5:00. Dress appropriately**

"Well it looks like we should get ready for the King." Kairi said as she started to walk to her house.

"Well, see ya later Sora." Riku said as he walked across the bridge to his house.

In three hours, Kairi met Sora at the tree on the small island bridging out from Destiny Islands. Sora was wearing his regular black clothing and Kairi was wearing a blue blouse and a teal skirt.

"You look beautiful Kairi." Sora said as he smiled at her.

"You look good too. Sora, do you think we should tell Riku about us?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I think that we shouldn't tell him _yet_." Sora said as he plucked a paopu fruit from the tree. "But I do think that we could go for this. If we do eat this, we'll always be together."

"Sora, don't you think that might be just a little jump for our relationship?" Kairi asked as she said gloomily.

"No, I don't Kairi. I've gone through not knowing where you were for two years and searching for you just made it all the much worse. I can't search for you again it's too painful. Anyway, it'll be better. Our destinies will be intertwined." Sora said ripping the fruit in half.

"I guess that it wouldn't be anything compared to our separation, so y...y…YES!" Kairi exclaimed grabbing the piece of paopu fruit and eating it quickly. Sora followed immediately and after they were finished, they both sat upon the bent tree.

"Kairi, I just want you know, I've always loved you since I met you." Sora said as he kissed Kairi passionately.

"FINALLY!" Riku yelled from behind them.

"Riku!" Sora bellowed as he jumped down from the tree.

"See you two've been busy." Riku said as he looked down at the leaf from the paopu fruit.

"It's _six_ were is Mickey?" Kairi said as she also jumped down from the tree.

"Xemnas, this was a brilliant plan even for an imbecile." Maleficent said as she called more Heartless to make several more humans.

"I have to admit, this is a good idea." Xemnas said.

"Yeah, well I beg to differ." A high-pitched voice said.

"What do you want_ Your Majesty_." Maleficent said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm here ta stop ya from doin' whatever it is you're doin'." Mickey said as he took out his Keyblade.

"I thought I told those three bandits to take your Keyblade." Maleficent said raising her staff.

"The bandits did take 'em, but when I visited the Station of Serenity, I got my Keyblade and the rest the took also.

"Homo sapiens! Destroy the mouse!" Xemnas yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Xemnas! You can't _really _be creating humans can ya?" Mickey questioned.

"Oh _we_ did. Maleficent and I." Xemnas said calling the humans once more.

"Oh no!" Mickey exclaimed as he saw twenty-five humans with various weapons come out of a room. The humans had long greasy hair that fell down to their waists._ If these humans are made out of Heartless and Nobodies that means that they will still be vulnerable to Keyblades._ Mickey thought as he jumped up into the air and hacked at a masculine human that was carrying a giant battle-axe. As soon as the Keyblade made contact, instead of the human turning to smoke like Mickey expected, there was a loud crunching noise and the man's chest started to bleed uncontrollably where Mickey hit him.

Since Mickey could never hurt a _real _human, he healed the man and fled the area to his Gummy Ship. Once the King arrived at the dock where the Gummy Ship was landed, a small army of the humans awaited him.

"Go forth my homo sapiens! Destroy the mouse NOW!" Xemnas roared as he ignited both his light swords. "If you don't kill the mouse, I kill you!"

None of the homo sapiens moved out of fear. "Fine, you simpletons have to have everything done the hard way." Xemnas said as he jumped towards the crowd of humans and started slicing away at the defenseless humans.

_Now's my chance to get away_ Mickey thought as he jumped inside his Gummy Ship and flew towards Destiny Islands.


	3. Ambushed

Chapter Three:

Ambushed

King Mickey's gold Gummy Ship landed in the sea near the tree island. "Finally, he's here!" Riku said as he jumped down in the water the water to greet him.

"Here's your Keyblades everyone!" Mickey said as he handed Riku's to him. "We don't have time for hellos. I need to explain everything to you immediately."

"Mickey, what's going on?" Riku asked as he climbed the ladder to get up to the island.

"Sora, Kairi, here are your Keyblades." Mickey said as he jumped up onto the tree.

"Sora, Riku, I know how you _thought_ you killed Organization XIII and Xehanort's Heartless, but they didn't disappear completely. They were transported to Kingdom Hearts." Mickey said as he scratched his chin.

"Wait You Majesty, how did you get into Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked.

"Sora, how didja know that I was in Kingdom Hearts?" Mickey asked.

"Well, you were talking about the enemies I defeated _in_ Kingdom Hearts, so it was kinda obvious.

"Gee, you're smart." Mickey said as he jumped down off of the tree. "Xemnas and Maleficent are working together."

"What else did you want to talk about?" Riku asked as he propped his Keyblade against his shoulder.

"Well, Maleficent is using her Heartless to merge with the Nobodies that Organization XIII call to make humans!" Mickey said as he waved Kairi to come over to where he Sora and Riku were.

"I have one theory that might solve this problem." Sora said as he put a grim look on his face.

"What's that Sora?" Kairi asked as she folded her arms, knowing what he was about to say.

"When I was in Hollow Bastion a year ago, I took a Dark Keyblade and stabbed myself with it, creating Heartless and Nobody. So if we all get Dark Keyblades, we'd be able to defeat the humans." Sora said remembering the void in his mind when he became a Heartless in Hollow Bastion.

"How are we gonna get Dark Keyblades huh?" Kairi asked as she unfolded her arms.

"I think that King Mickey should be able to answer that." Sora answered.

"Well, if I can get us into Kingdom Hearts, we'd be able to receive Dark Keyblades along with new regular Keyblades as long as we sacrifice the Keyblades we have now." Mickey said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I think you'd better get us into Kingdom Hearts fast 'cause look who came to crash the party." Riku said as he pointed up towards the sky where an army of Gummi Ships loaded with the Homo sapiens came bombarding towards Destiny islands.

At that moment, Mickey raised a fist up into the air and gold energy started to flow through his hand. Then he shot a gold sphere at an empty area of the sea, and a large white door with elaborate marble carvings placed at the top of it. "C'mon guys, we need to open the door before they land!" Sora yelled as he raised his Keyblade towards the door.

The king, Riku, and Kairi did the same and the door was forced open.

"I hope that this time around, you will keep loyal to us." Xemnas said as he kicked Axel in the stomach.

"I will never be loyal to you bast-" Axel was cut short by another kick in the stomach.

"Xemnas, stop this immediately!" Maleficent said.

"Lexaeus! Come here immediately!" Xemnas bellowed.

"Kill him." Xemnas said as Lexaeus walked into the room.

"No, it's against my peaceful disposition." Lexaeus said.

"What _peaceful disposition_!" Xemnas yelled as he grabbed Lexaeus's tomahawk and smashed Axel's head in. A dark, thick red liquid seeped out onto the floor around Axel's head.


	4. Kingdom of Hearts, Kingdom of Death

Chapter Four:

Kingdom of Hearts, Kingdom of Death

Behind Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey, the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed shut. "I know where the Keyblades are made in here, so just follow me and you should be okay." King Mickey said as he led them down a large pitch-black hallway.

"Your Majesty, how _are_ Keyblades created?" Sora asked as he ran his hand down the Kingdom Key.

"Well, Keyblades are either made out of light and/or dark. So when living beings are created, that's where the Keyblade forms its _aura_. An aura is the force that lets the Keyblade be able to destroy Heartless and Nobodies, or it would just be a slab of metal. So if we go to the _heart_ of Kingdom Hearts, it would let us acquire new Keyblades."

At that very moment, millions of shadow Heartless surrounded the group. "We need to split up." Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade and started to hack away at the shadows. The rest of the group did the same until they were too tired to continue.

"We can't fight them off forever!" Kairi yelled as she did an uppercut on several Heartless.

"You won't have to." a deep voice said. Above the group, there were several blue slashes and all of the Heartless disappeared into black smoke.

"Sephiroth." Sora muttered as he put his Keyblade into a defensive position.

"Amazing, you actually know me. By the way, I hope that you got to know Cloud well, because lets just say that he's not himself, to say the least." Sephiroth said as he floated down from the ledge he was standing on.

"We'd better regroup with the others Sora." Mickey said as he tightened his grip on his Keyblade.

"But there's one problem Your Majesty, you're not part of the group!" Sora yelled as he smacked King Mickey in the head with his Keyblade. The moment the faux King Mickey hit the ground, he shriveled up into a black heap of lifeless grime and Sora took the King's Keyblade so he could return it to the _true_ King Mickey.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"I need to duel Sephiroth by myself." Sora said as he brandished both Keyblades he possessed.

"Ah, so you want to _try_ and kill me again. Nothing can kill me except the light part of my soul and he's currently turning into a Heartless." Sephiroth said.

"It's to bad that they're using Heartless and Nobodies to create _humans_." Someone said from above. A spiky-haired blonde with blue eyes and an enormous sword jumped down from the sky.

"Cloud!" Sora yelled as they greeted each other.

"I thought that I eliminated you for good! Why can't you people stay dead! I going gut you jackass!" Sephiroth yelled as he got even more outraged whenever someone said something.

"You guys need to go find the King! He's in a sleeping unit a mile away from here!" Cloud said as he parried one of Sephiroth's jabs.

Fifteen minutes later they saw what they were looking for. Four dark Keyblades were laid out on an obsidian table next to a sleeping pod where a small mouse laid unconscious.


	5. All the King's Men

Chapter Five:

All the King's Men

"What the heck did you do that for? Just because he went against us once doesn't mean that he'll go against us again! We could have gotten information out of him Xemnas." Zexion said as he crossed his arms.

"Did you really think that he would tell us anything? He would have given information to the enemy." Xemnas said as he stared at Axel's dead body.

"How would of he gotten to the enemy Xemnas? If you are our leader then you should be able to tell us how to get out of this black hole and to the kid!" Marluxia said as he pushed Xemnas up against a wall and started to edge his scythe towards his neck. "You wouldn't want be to accidentally slip when I interrogate you, now would we men?"

As soon was he was finished talking, all of the homo sapiens came into view and they started to stare down all of the Organization except Marluxia. "Take them down if they don't except me as their leader. So Xemnas what'll it be. Name me king of suffer the consequences."


End file.
